Sautera ? Sautera pas ?
by Fraizy
Summary: C'est la nuit , il est tard très tard . Dans une chambre d'hotel un jeune chanteur se réveille en sursaut . Encore ce cauchemar . Toujours lui , il ne le quitte plus ..


**Titre :** Sautera ? Sautera pas ?

**Disclaimer**** : **Rien . Rien ne m'appartient .

**Rating : **M / NC 17

**Résumé : **C'est la nuit , il est tard très tard . Dans une chambre d'hotel un jeune chanteur se réveille en sursaut . Encore ce cauchemar . Toujours lui , il ne le quitte plus ..

**Note**** : **Ma première " histoire " . Première tentative d'OS . Histoire basée sur les paroles de " Spring Nicht " de Tokio Hotel . Lisez . Appréciez , ou pas . Commentez .

3 heures du matin, quelque part en Allemagne, un jeune homme brun âgé d'environ 18 ans se réveille en sursaut, dans la suite de l'hôtel où lui et son groupe se trouve pour les jours à venir. Il vient de faire une fois de plus ce cauchemar.

Ce cauchemar qui le poursuit depuis presque 4 mois ... Un cauchemar ou l'envie principale du groupe aurait disparut, où ils ne seraient plus que de simples produits commerciaux, leur musique ayant été oubliée pour laisser place au fanatisme des groupies à l'égard du groupe, surtout à celui de lui et son frère...

Le jeune homme se leva pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau, après l'avoir but, il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise pour penser ... Il n'en peut plus de cette situation, les groupies les détruisent lui et son groupe. Il n'y en a plus que pour leur physique il le sait bien et Georg ainsi que Gustav ont tendance à être oubliés alors que sans eux le groupe ne serait rien. Mais ça ces fameuses groupies ne l'ont pas compris.

Une seule personne semble tirer partit de cette situation, son frère Tom; il avait toujours été plus ou moins dragueur alors cette situation lui plaisait énormément, bien qu'il soit son jumeau Bill n'avait toujours pas compris comment il pouvait agir ainsi... Comment Tom pouvait traiter les filles comme il le faisait mais la n'était pas le sujet qui le préoccupait le plus en ce moment.

Cette chose, qui le rendait étrange ces derniers temps était son cauchemar et le fait qu'il devenait de plus en plus présent ...De plus en plus présent ...Bill se répéta ces mots plusieurs fois dans sa tête avant de se rendre compte où ils étaient arrivés ses amis et lui, et il se dit que ce cauchemar faisait presque partie de la réalité ...

En effet, chaque jours il y avait de plus en plus de groupies, les produits dérivés apparaissaient comme de la mauvaise herbe.C'est sur ces pensées pas très heureuses que Bill se leva et que d'un pas lent il monta sur le toit de l'hôtel, il ignorait comment il y était arrivé, car après tout il n'était jamais venu ici, mais malgré tout il s'y trouvait. Il s'approcha un peu du bord, histoire d'apercevoir les lumières de la ville, qui se faisaient de plus en plus rares... Le jeune homme à la silhouette androgyne s'assit au bord du toit, les pieds dans le vide et il regarda en bas ...

Son regard se perdit entre les rares voitures qui passaient dans la nuit, il ressassait sans cesse ses pensées, mais aussi le fait que le groupe commençait à disparaître, ils étaient quasiment devenu un boys band ... Tout ce que Bill ne voulait pas avait eu lieu, pour son plus grand malheur.Il se pencha un peu pour mieux voir ces lumières; ces lumières qui l'attiraient de plus en plus ... A force de les regarder il eu comme l'impression que s'il sautait les lumières le rattraperaient, tellement elles étaient présentes, la en bas, elles étaient tellement lumineuses ... Tellement attirantes ..

.Et puis Bill se dit que s'il sautait tout serait terminé, tous ces ennuis avec les groupies, tous ces cauchemars aussi ... Comme poussé par une force invisible Bill se leva rapidement, les pieds à quelques centimètres du vide, il se demandait si c'était le bon choix puis il s'avança légèrement ses pieds n'étaient maintenant plus qu'a un ou deux millimètres du bord.

Finalement après quelques longues minutes de réflexion Bill était près à en finir, à en finir avec cette vie, avec ces groupies, avec ces cauchemars quand il sentit une main sur son épaule, le beau brun se retourna vivement et manqua de tomber dans le vide en découvrant que son frère Tom se trouvait derrière lui.

Ils se regardèrent intensément, nul n'avait besoin de mots pour comprendre l'autre et Tom avait très bien compris ce que comptait faire son frère ... Dans son regard il fit passer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour son jumeau, et Bill comprit ...

Il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça ... Qu'il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, ni lui ni les deux autres d'ailleurs alors il descendit du rebord pour prendre son frère dans ses bras ...Ils se serrent fort, l'un dans les bras de l'autre ...Le jeune homme au dreads souffla une phrase dans l'oreille de son frère ... Une seule ...

**"Dann spring ich für dich ..."**


End file.
